Ultraman King
is the most powerful Ultra in the Universe in the Show timeline Universe. He is the oldest Ultra, ancient even before every other known Ultra was born. In the 2009 film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie . He is considered to be, and respected as, the "God" or Elder of all Ultra heroes. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, but lives on his own on the Planet King. From his own planet called King, he observes the evolution of the Ultra Brothers. He has a beard and crown. Possessing almighty power, Ultraman King is the most powerful of all the Ultraman race. He is said to have similar origins as Ultraman Noa. History Ultraman Leo After Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, King began to watch one of the last survivors of Nebula L77, Ultraman Leo, as he defeated monsters with little beyond his fighting skills. During Leo's fight with Alien Pressure, King came to Earth himself and assisted Leo, defeating Pressure and giving Leo his Mant as a weapon that would help him out in later battles. King returned to Earth months later to reveal Alien Babalou, who was disguised himself as Leo's brother Astra to steal the Ultra Key, which was later safely returned, and revived Leo after being killed by Alien Bunyo. King, while not directly interfering with the Ultra Brothers since, still contributed much to the forces of good. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. His age was reviewed to be 300,000 years in the 2003 movie New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee (新世紀2003ウルトラマン伝説 THE KING'S JUBILEE Shinseiki Urutoraman Densetsu: THE KING'S JUBILEE?), but the chronological order of this work is unclear. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Ultraman King appeared in this special to motivate the former crew of GUYS, Ryu Aihara not to give up hope when they are battling Armored Darkness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie its revealed that he single-handedly defeated Ultraman Belial and formed the Land of Light's moon around him to imprison him in a matter of seconds. He is later seen watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. It was also Ultraman King who explained to Zero the truth of his "exile" and that his father is Ultraseven. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero and the Leo Brothers to the battle. Later, after Belial is defeated by Zero, he gives a speech to all of the assembled Ultras in the Land of Light. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 56,000 t *'Age': 300,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Distance': 500 m *'Brute Strength': 100 000 t Techniques *'King Flasher': Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray': King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. *'Kings Park': This technique is used to snap the Ultra Key in half. *'Revival Beam': Ultraman King can revive dead beings with this ray. *'Teleportation': Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will *'Natural Disaster ability': Ultraman King can cause Lightning and Blizzards with the snap of his fingers. *'King Hammer': Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Mant': Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. *'Telekinesis': He can hurt even defeat his enemies without touching it. He just uses telekinesis. *'Unlimited power: '''It is said in the Ultraman Hikari Saga that King is said to be able to do the impossible, meaning he is seen as having omnipotence. *'Creation of Matter: Ultraman King was able to create a jail out of nothing to seal Belail in a matter of seconds. Trivia *Ultraman King is one of the few Ultras who has never been defeated by any Kaiju or another Ultra. *Ultraman King is the first Official Ultra to have full facial hair, he has a beard where as Father of Ultra has only sideburns. Ultraman Chuck wo is partially designed after him also has a full beard. *Ultraman King is the first Ultra without yellow eyes. His are red. *Ultraman King is the first to sport colors other than red or silver. He has purple markings and gold jewelry. *One thing in question is his origins, Mebius said that his people became Ultras two hundred and seventy thousand (270,000) years ago, yet King is at least three hunded thousand (300,000) years old meaning he had existed for at least thirty thousand years before the Plasma Spark was created. It is posible his origins are similar to that of Ultraman Noa. *It appears that in Ultraman Ginga King is the only Ultra saved the fate of becoming a Spark Doll. Gallery 2ce978b9King.jpg|Ultraman King Ultraman King.gif UlKing.jpg|Ultraman King has defeat Belial before UKing.jpg kingg.jpg king in leo.jpg king w hammer.jpg kinggg.jpg king hammer 2.jpg king in mebius side story.jpg|Ultraman King meet Ryu king in hikari saga.jpg king poster.jpg king astra.jpg|Ultraman King & Astra king leo.jpg|Ultraman King with Ultraman Leo king adarhtr.jpg Kingh.png ''' Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Sacred Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light